legostoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Insectoids Saga
The Insectoids Saga is a 3 part adventure of the Insectoids. Constantly, they are being attacked and raided by a rival group called the Aliens. In order to defend themselves against the Aliens, the Insectoids have set up a system to patrol their borders with parties called "patrols". To survive, they must protect themselves against the Aliens and continue drilling for the mysterious "gems", which they use to power their vechicles and camp. Mining is a hard job, considering the fact that their drilling machines aren't very powerful. Now, the Insectoids are going to have to prepare for one of the biggest battles their dusty home planet has ever seen. Terminology *'Leader:' The leader of their group; runs everything. *'Deputy:' The second-in-command; constantly reports discoveries made by patrols and the status of their mining operation. Organizes patrols and mining shifts. *'Doctor:' The medical expert of the group; helps the injured and sick recover from their wounds using herbs and special healing gems. *'Cook:' The one who prepares the meals and cooks for the civilians. *'Warriors:' The defenders and civilians of the group. They help protect everyone and participate in patrols. *'Apprentices:' Smaller civilians who are in training to become warriors. They are trained by their mentors, who are warriors. Most of the time they practice how to patrol, attack, and defend themselves. Sometimes they do odd jobs for the group. *'Miners:' Civilians who mine "gems" using drilling machines. Often work long, hard hours, even during dust storms. *'Queens:' The "mothers" of the civilians. Once warriors, they give birth to new Insectoids. Spends most of their time in the nursery. *'Elders:' Former warriors and queens, now retired. Most are old and can no longer tend to themselves. When they need help, apprentices do most of it. *'Gems:' The power source for all mechanical things, such as vechicles and weapons. *'Hot Spot:' Craters full of very hot water created by underground volcanoes. Used for cooking and bathing. *'Great Hot Spot:' The largest hot spot on the planet. Half of it is in the Aliens' territory, while the other half is in the Insectoids' territory. During a lunar and solar eclipse, the water turns silver and shoots out of the crater, creating a large geyser. When this happens, new hot spots are formed. *'Camp:' Usually referred to as the Insectoid's Camp. Inside of the Insectoid's Camp, there is a nursery, elders' den, warriors' den, apprentices' den, doctor's den, the High Crater (which the leader sleeps in and addresses the group from), a kitchen, and a large open space in the middle. *'Miners' Den:' A vast underground complex located beneath the main camp. It is where the miners drill for gems and live. Sometimes it is used as a secondary camp when the main one has been invaded. Characters 'Insectoids' *'Duststar:' Leader; one of the original Insectoids *'Wingclaw:' Deputy; has the largest wings *'Brokenpelt:' Doctor; has a broken leg *'Chef Quazar:' Cook; is also knowledgable about the solar system *'Bugeye:' Warrior: one of the original Insectoids (Apprentice: Whiskerfoot) *'Whiskerfoot:' Apprentice; (Mentor: Bugeye) Aliens *'Sharpstar:' Leader; has very sharp claws *'Claw:' Deputy; also has very sharp claws More Coming Soon! Parts #The Insectoids Saga Part 1 #The Insectoids Saga Part 2 #The Insectoids Saga Part 3 Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Stories Category:The Insectoids Saga